Walter Jenkins
'''Walter Jenkins '''is the Green Cyber Ranger. Character History Walter's father, Alexander, was the owner of NTTV, and intended his son to take his place in the company. Wanting to be his own man, Walter instead began working for Jungle Karma Pizza. He was out with his longtime friend Jeremy Simms, trying to help him through a breakup, when they ran into Jake and Cindy outside S.P.D.'s Recruitment Center. A resulting argument with Jake prompted Walter to sign up alongside him, and all four were put through testing. Walter edged Jeremy out in strength testing, doing well enough in all of the other tests to be chosen as Cyber Green. He was immediately impressed by Anya, though the situation was serious enough that he knew better than to ask her out immediately. Emeralde and Thrak's attack forced Walter, Jeremy and Anya to fight off the Dreads and Thrak basically unarmed. He fought competently, and the trio defeated Thrak before Emeralde returned to get the general out. As Cyber Green, Walter did well, although his rivalry with Jake kept him busy. He kept volunteering to train with Anya, although his interest was subtle enough that Cyber Yellow had to be told he was interested. Vengeance This interest was what led him to follow her when she went after Munch alone, and force her to explain why she was so obsessed with that particular monster. Anya's explanation that Munch had devoured not only her family, but the two resistance fighters who had gotten her into the Prime Reality, didn't fully dissuade Walter. He insisted that the Rangers were her family, and could help her. Cyber Yellow didn't listen, and headed after Munch again, Walter following. He gave Anya just as much help as she needed, keeping the others out of her way so she could have her vengeance. They were both chewed out by Sauder for not calling in backup, and Anya admitted that she needed to work on letting other people in. Ironically, Walter announced there would be no more secrets among the Rangers. While packing for their trip to meet President Winters, Walter told Jeremy that he'd gotten three tickets to the Late Show, offering him two for himself and Cindy. Jeremy called him out on Anya, but Walter's response was that he didn't think she was the type for fun, particularly after what had just happened with Munch. Jeremy accepted the tickets, and Walter ended up giving the third to Jake so he could wait for Anya to finish planning the press conference where they'd reveal their secret identities. He'd already figured out the Venturas twins' Hybrid nature, and wasn't too shocked by the President's dramatic reveal. Unbeknownst to Walter, a nanite spy of Kalask's attached to his suit during a fight with Midnai, and he accidentally brought it into Fort Myers. Walter ended up helping Jake with his date with Wendy, first giving him a platinum card to pay for it, then following the couple on Matt's suggestion, in case Kalask went after Wendy's nanites. He spotted Midnai in the kitchen of the Azulong Phoenix, but was zapped unconscious by an enchanted waiter and shoved into a corner. Waking up with a headache, he spotted Jake and Wendy already under the Fiddler's spell, and called in the other Rangers. He managed to help morph Jake, and helped the others distract the monsters so Jake could destroy the Fiddler. After seeing Anya practicing Tai Chi Chuan, Walter asked her to teach him, but couldn't seem to stop himself from dropping double entendres until Cyber Yellow got fed up. Dejected, Walter left. After defeating the Master of Weapons, he apologized and asked Anya again, this time acting more seriously. Family Secrets Soon after, as the Rangers grew fed up with NTTV's neverending Hybrid-bashing, Walter's father barged into Fort Myers. The others were shocked, to say the least. Jeremy, Private Pei and Cindy dragged Anya and Jake out so the two Jenkinses could talk, and Alexander asked Walter again to rejoin him. He couldn't see the Cyber Green position as a real job, particularly with the "dangerous" Hybrids so close. Even when the monster alarms began going off, he tried to keep Walter from going. However, the Venturases saving his life (and a quick glimpse of their prototype project) helped convince him that Walter should find his own way. When Jeremy and Cindy were put under an anger spell by Emoti-Con, Walter very nearly got through to Jeremy, just by trying to be a good friend. However, General Sauder's unfortunate timing ruined it, and Jeremy stormed out. In the ensuing battle with Emoti-Con, Walter was taken out briefly by a sleep spell, but roused in time for the finishing fight. Techno After the fight with Tigress, and the help from the Techno Rangers, Walter confronted Wendy about being Techno Grey. She denied it, with proof. He noticed that she still wanted to be a Ranger herself, and encouraged her to instead focus on how much she'd helped without a morpher. Along with Jake, he met Matt in the break room to confront him on his conversation with Jeremy. Matt redirected the conversation towards them, telling Walter that Anya was nowhere near ready for a relationship, and to focus on something more doable. After Matt left, Walter and Jake both agreed something was wrong with him, but Walter thought he had a point, particularly regarding Jake's objectification of Wendy. However, when Jake proved him wrong by (awkwardly) explaining his attempt to get Wendy's glasses fixed after seeing how much they meant to her, Walter told him he had changed since joining Cyber V. The conversation continued in a simulation exercise, where Walter revealed that despite what Matt had said, he wanted to at least be there for Anya, and both realized that they'd started getting along without noticing. When called into a split-up battle, Walter was the first to turn to Cindy for a plan: as Jake pointed out, they were good at thinking on their feet, not so good at planning. Cindy had Walter plant explosive disks around the perimeter, and they tricked Emeralde into freeing most of her hostages, then protected the last one while they destroyed the Dreads. Finding Anya in the Twins' secret lab, Walter followed them and Matt to Sauder's office to confront a very upset Wendy. In a series of accusations and denials, the truth finally came out: the Twins had been removed from Ranger duty on purpose, Sauder worked for Alphabet Soup, and the deaths of the Venturases' parents was no accident. Walter was shocked, and didn't react when Jake punched the General before they escorted him to sickbay. He also sent a message to an address on the Twins' computer. After the full explanation, Walter was more shocked than angry, and not impressed by Sauder refusing to tell them who his superior was. After the inevitable monster battle, the team returned to the secret lab, where they found the unusually calm and rather crabby Twins. The others figured out the explanation, but Walter had to be told that they were robotic duplicates. Walter was incredulous: he couldn't understand why the Twins would do something like that when the Cyber Rangers "would do anything to help them." Following their first battle with Kalask, Walter was one of the team members who most enjoyed the ovation the base staff gave the team. Later, as everyone scrambled to revamp Fort Myers (mainly to improve its mediocre security), Walter avoided any opportunity to help, encouraging the others to relax, Anya in particular. In the next battle, the other four Cyber V Rangers were turned into children by Youthinizer. With the Twins busy creating a cure, Walter ended up facing the monster alone. He was doubtful, but with encouragment from Cruger and Wendy, returned to fight. Walter did well, although he took enough blasts to cut it very close. At just about the last second, the Twins downloaded a virus disk to him, which he launched into Youthinizer, forcing him to undo the youth ray as the other Rangers arrived. After the Zord battle, Walter started helping, again focusing on Anya. Via plant metaphor, she told him she still didn't think he was fully mature. When Jake was affected by the Z-Wave Generator, Walter noticed along with Jeremy. He later helped test Jake's combat abilities, uncovering Jake's newfound inability to fight. In the fight with Futuro, the monster predicted Walter's greatest friendship would be pushed to the breaking point. He was the first to spot a change for the friendly in Jake and Wendy's relationship, eventually catching them on a rooftop. At first, he said he was okay with keeping it a secret, but quickly started teasing them, and was promptly chased down the stairs. Jeremy volunteered to test the Twins' newest weapon, resulting in (to Walter) a hilarious series of tests that left Jeremy thoroughly battered. Of course, Walter's teasing backfired, as the Twins "volunteered" him to learn to train next. As it turned out, Walter didn't even need to tell anyone about Wendy and Jake: the others had figured it out after their date. At the same time as this was revealed, Masstruction attacked, and Walter got to use the Pegasus Summoner for the first time--though the monster escaped. Horizon War Walter, along with his teammates, was defeated twice by Tornado, scattered throughout the city by his final attack. He woke up with Jake and Anya in a pile of garbage in the west side of the city, the last of the trio. They decided to help any civilians who hadn't gotten to the city's shelters in time, and found out that the Dreads were not only forbidden from attacking them, but would actually shield them from Winters' Commandroids. However, Emeralde and Thrak were less obedient, and attacked the three. Walter and Jake did well enough against Thrak, even with his new upgrades, and Kalask soon arrived to break up the fight. He also informed them of the danger the Twins were in, and sent them to help. In the warehouse district, Walter witnessed the deaths and resurrections of the Twins, and fought alongside his teammates against Winters in Zord mode. After the fight, Jake proposed to Wendy, and the couple decided to get married the very next day. Walter pulled some strings, getting a fairly lavish ceremony together with a little help from his Dad--who also got exclusive rights to film the wedding. He also unknowingly made a little more progress with Anya, promising to do what he could to prevent her ever having to go through the loss of her family again. He was also Jake's best man, and Sauder gave him the rings (his wife's and Alex Venturas's) before the ceremony. After their battle with the Gatekeeper, Walter was all for saving the veteran Rangers' autographs for Christmas: Wendy's reaction to realizing she'd forgotten to ask was too much fun. When Winters launched a nuclear missile at Horizon, Walter remained behind, and used WeatherTrain's cyclone abilities to help Takuya redirect the warhead out over the ocean so Kat could disarm it. He then helped battle the newly grown hybrid Winters. Fighting Terror Toad 2.0, Walter attacked with his Disk Launcher, but the monster deflected his shots back at him. Dazed, Walter couldn't avoid being eaten, but joined in the Cyber Blaster to destroy Terror Toad once he was freed. Recognizing Anya getting a little too intense once again, Walter confronted her on her search for Emeralde. She revealed that she'd developed her side of the rivalry, and needed to know if the assassin was truly dead. After the fight, and Emeralde's brush with turning good, Walter reassured Anya that the change back wasn't her fault. When he encouraged her to move on, he impulsively kissed her cheek, and to his surprise, she kissed him back. However, just a few days later, Anya tried to take it back. Walter wouldn't let her: the way he saw it, her refusing to start any relationships was just giving Kalask another victory, not protecting her or anyone else. He was even willing to back her if she wanted to date someone else, so long as she started opening up. At the Halloween party later that day (which they attended as Indiana Jones and Lara Croft), she decided he was right. Walter was "helping" plan the wedding with Jeremy when he and the others were called into action against SlaveDriver, who kidnapped the team and took them to a pocket dimension. Walter soon realized that this attack was a literal realization of his Futuro prophecy. Walter and Anya moved to flank a platoon of Commandroids, kissing each other just in case before making their move and saving the others. When SlaveDriver wanted volunteers for the final round, he stepped forward with Jeremy. The friends found themselves into a duel to the death, which Jeremy won. However, it was all a trick to destroy the collar around Walter's neck. Now free of SlaveDriver's control, Walter freed the others and helped destroy the monster. Back at base, his ideas for the wedding left Jeremy wondering if he chose the wrong guy to be the best man. Multiverse Crush Crisis He fought alongside his teammates against a pair named Hawk and Angel, whom they quickly defeated. He was impressed by Wendy's new upgrade to Techno Silver, asking Matt if they should expect Techno Platinum any time soon. When time-traveling Rangers revealed that she was under the control of an entity called the Akra Queen, he had an idea and bolted out of the room. He returned carrying the autographs they'd collected during their interdimensional team-up, which were enough incentive for Wendy to force the Queen's consciousness out. Unfortunately she was still able to take a new host and start duplicating herself, prompting another fight. That ended when the Rangers were scattered throughout time and space. Walter ended up with Anya, Jeremy and Isinia in an alternate Japan. He helped comfort Anya, who was having a hard time being kicked out of yet another dimension she considered her home. He also suggested they just travel around morphed with Isinia, correctly guessing that people would just assume they were cosplayers. Unfortunately the ruse was soon rendered meaningless as the Akra Queen sent some of her clones to finish the job. They were quickly joined by two Kamen Riders, who helped destroy the clones. Isinia was unable to take them straight back to the Prime Reality, so the headed to the Hourglass base instead, where everyone else met them. After a confusing explanation about the reality merge, they waited for the Akra Queen to finish her first combination, and then headed back in while she recovered. Walter was able to use a time-displaced Pegasus Summoner along with the rest of the team, until they got reinforcements in the form of an unfamiliar team and their Zords, and were able to regain control of their own arsenal. They took down the Queen once and for all. He agreed reluctantly to the memory wipe the Hourglass Rangers insisted on. Personality Walter is a median; intelligent but not a genius, snarky but not cocky (most of the time), independently minded yet still a good team player in combat, having an immature streak but general self-control. Except when it comes to Jake, of course; the two have a long rivalry. Arsenal *Cyber Op *Data Ray *Data Blade *Data Shield *WeatherTrain *Cyber Cycle *Disk Launcher *Pegasus Summoner/Pegasus Armor (Galloping Crash) **Pegasus Smasher (Galloping Crush) **Pegasus Shield **Pegasus Blaster (Galloping Blast) *Pegasuszord/Equis-Wing Megazord **Blaster Mode **Equis Blade (Equis Crusher) Appearance Walter is African-American, with short hair. Trivia *The sleep spell EmotiCon puts Walter under is a reference to the Zeo episode "Rock-A-Bye Rangers." Category:Cyber V Category:Human Category:Male